The invention relates to an integrated circuit arrangement containing a component level in which a multiplicity of electronic components are arranged.
By way of example, active electronic components are arranged in a semiconductor substrate. As an alternative, the active components are arranged, for example, on an SOI substrate (silicon on insulator).
An integrated circuit arrangement additionally contains a first conductive structure near to the component level. Said conductive structure is for example part of an interconnect level in which many interconnects are arranged. If the interconnects are produced by a damascene method, then the interconnects of an interconnect level lie between the planar polishing areas of successive polishing processes. However, interconnect levels produced according to other production methods are also used.
The integrated circuit arrangement contains a second conductive structure arranged further away from the component level than the first conductive structure. The second conductive structure, too, is usually part of an interconnect level in which are arranged a multiplicity of interconnects that have been produced simultaneously.
The integrated circuit arrangement also contains a vertical conductive structure, one end of which is arranged at the first conductive structure and the other end of which is arranged at the second conductive structure. The vertical conductive structures are referred to as contact if the first conductive structure is arranged in a semiconductor substrate or includes polycrystalline silicon. If, by contrast, the first conductive structure includes a metal, then the vertical conductive structure is referred to as a via.
The vertical conductive structure contains a first section near to the first conductive structure and a second section near to the second conductive structure, the specification with regard to distance being made in relation to the respective other section. The first section of the vertical conductive structure therefore lies nearer to the first conductive structure than the second section of the vertical conductive structure.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.